Rec Room Stories
by thehush
Summary: Drabbles/Ficlets. They live in a world that fears and hates them - but haters gonna hate - they've got lives to live.


_**Rec Room Stories**_

by Erin (thehush)

Note: I wrote these during a challenge one year and decided if I write anymore I'll stick them here.

_"The Color Pink"_

Prompt: The Color Pink

"So girls, this is your room." Jean parted the heavy white curtains and opened the windows to let in the crisp autumn air. "I know it's a little-"

"Pink." Paige and Jubilee chorused, their faces falling.

Their teacher nodded, her smile never wavering. "I know, I know, you two are too old for pink, but the Professor hasn't had these dorms renovated since the original team were kids. And since these were one of the few parts of the school not destroyed-"

"That's got to be a miracle…" Jubilee muttered.

Jean sighed, "You've been given full permission to renovate your room yourselves."

"I've got the paint." "I've got the curtains." Both girls vacated the premises before Jean could even tell them about curfew.

* * *

><p><em>"This Isn't Bonding"<em>

Prompt: Golf

"So yer sure these won't reach Emma's garden? She's tending her roses today." Sean swung the club and sent the golf ball soaring through the biosphere.

Angelo shrugged. "Nothing but the field other there, I'm sure of it."

Another swing and Angelo could barely hear metal being hit. "Didn't know you liked golf, lad?"

"I don't." Now he was sure he heard a woman's voice.

"Hmm?" Sean swung the club once more before frazzled blond hair appeared in the foliage. "Lad, is that…"

Angelo was already making himself scarce in the basement by the time Emma started using the club as a bat.

* * *

><p>"Forgettable"<p>

Prompt: Abandonment

You always expect them to show. How can anyone not? They were teammates, family, mentors. Angelo checked his watch as he drove up to the small café his friend was hidden away in out of the rain. She watched him from the window like a sad puppy in a pet shop.

He took the empty seat in front of her. "No one was home. I guess they had a mission come up."

Jubilee nodded, pushing her untouched shake towards him. "Mission comes first. Rule one. I know the deal."

For a long time they sat in silence, watching the rain fall on New York. It didn't matter how often it happened or how long she waited, Angelo knew Jubilee would never tell them how much it killed her inside when they forgot about her.

No one should feel forgettable. "Hey, I've got time. You wanna head up to China Town? Frost's treat."

For a second it looked as though she would say no, but he could see her pride getting the best of her. "As long as we get some decent food to take home."

She was the strongest girl he'd ever know.

* * *

><p>Title: "Birthdays"<p>

Prompt: Friendship

"Hey Jubes, when's your birthday?" Paige scribbled a few notes on her new calendar as Jubilee unloaded her bags from her stay at Xavier's.

The other girl stopped what she was doing and looked confused. "No one's ever asked me that before."

Paige stared. "Never? Four years with the X-men and they never even asked?" Her eyes turned hard. "You're on file; all they would have to do is look it up. That's just…" She softened. "Well, you're here with us now, and I'm going to be the first to say: Happy Belated Birthday."

Jubilee looked a little embarrassed. "Thanks, Paige." Laughing off whatever emotion she was hiding, she continued to throw clothes towards her dresser. "June 20th, I'm a Gemini." A ghost of a smile made her more herself. "During Chinese New Year, before Grandma and Grandpa died, they use to bring me Horse stuff from China since I was born in the year of the horse. That's the only time I think anyone has ever really said 'hey, we're glad you were born.'" She shrugged. "You get use to not celebrating it when no one else does."

Paige was almost in tears, which really didn't surprise Jubilee. Her friend was like that sometimes – must have been that time of the month. "That's horrible, Jubes."

The girl shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Hayseed."

But she did, as Jubilee later discovered, when she looked up hours later from her manga to find a candle topped cupcake staring her in the face.

* * *

><p>"Change of Uniform"<p>

Prompt: Mask

"I'm not wearing that." Jubilee slid her sunglasses over her face and threatened to turn the rubber mask and her new uniform into a pile of goo.

Scott sighed, inwardly wishing Xavier hadn't asked him to check up on Emma's team, or that he hadn't left his former teammate for last. "Those won't protect you from anyone looking to know your identity."

A bright flash of light suddenly exploded in front of his face, blinding him. "Can you see me now?"

"NO!" Scott rubbed at his eyes carefully. "Dammit, Jubilee!" When he could finally see again, Jubilee was gone, along with her new things.

Rec Room Stories

Title: "The Color Pink"

Author: Erin (roadtriphome)

Rating: G

Prompt: The Color Pink

"So girls, this is your room." Jean parted the heavy white curtains and opened the windows to let in the crisp autumn air. "I know it's a little-"

"Pink." Paige and Jubilee chorused, their faces falling.

Their teacher nodded, her smile never wavering. "I know, I know, you two are too old for pink, but the Professor hasn't had these dorms renovated since the original team were kids. And since these were one of the few parts of the school not destroyed-"

"That's got to be a miracle…" Jubilee muttered.

Jean sighed, "You've been given full permission to renovate your room yourselves."

"I've got the paint." "I've got the curtains." Both girls vacated the premises before Jean could even tell them about curfew.

Title: "This Isn't Bonding"

Author: Erin (roadtriphome)

Rating: G

Prompt: Golf

"So yer sure these won't reach Emma's garden? She's tending her roses today." Sean swung the club and sent the golf ball soaring through the biosphere.

Angelo shrugged. "Nothing but the field other there, I'm sure of it."

Another swing and Angelo could barely hear metal being hit. "Didn't know you liked golf, lad."

"I don't." Now he was sure he heard a woman's voice.

"Hmm?" Sean swung the club once more before frazzled blond hair appeared in the foliage. "Lad, is that…"

Angelo was already making himself scarce in the basement by the time Emma started using the club as a bat.

Title: "Forgettable"

Author: Erin (roadtriphome)

Rating: G

Prompt: Abandonment

You always expect them to show. How can anyone not? They were teammates, family, mentors. Angelo checked his watch as he drove up to the small café his friend was hidden away in out of the rain. She watched him from the window like a sad puppy in a pet shop.

He took the empty seat in front of her. "No one was home. I guess they had a mission come up."

Jubilee nodded, pushing her untouched shake towards him. "Mission comes first. Rule one. I know the deal."

For a long time they sat in silence, watching the rain fall on New York. It didn't matter how often it happened or how long she waited, Angelo knew Jubilee would never tell them how much it killed her inside when they forgot about her.

No one should feel forgettable. "Hey, I've got time. You wanna head up to China Town? Frost's treat."

For a second it looked as though she would say no, but he could see her pride getting the best of her. "As long as we get some decent food to take home."

She was the strongest girl he'd ever know.

Title: "Birthdays"

Author: Erin (roadtriphome)

Rating: G

Prompt: Friendship

"Hey Jubes, when's your birthday?" Paige scribbled a few notes on her new calendar as Jubilee unloaded her bags from her stay at Xavier's.

The other girl stopped what she was doing and looked confused. "No one's ever asked me that before."

Paige stared. "Never? Four years with the X-men and they never even asked?" Her eyes turned hard. "You're on file; all they would have to do is look it up. That's just…" She softened. "Well, you're here with us now, and I'm going to be the first to say: Happy Belated Birthday."

Jubilee looked a little embarrassed. "Thanks, Paige." Laughing off whatever emotion she was hiding, she continued to throw clothes towards her dresser. "June 20th, I'm a Gemini." A ghost of a smile made her more herself. "During Chinese New Year, before Grandma and Grandpa died, they used to bring me horse stuff from China since I was born in the year of the horse. That's the only time I think anyone has ever really said 'hey, we're glad you were born.'" She shrugged. "You get use to not celebrating it when no one else does."

Paige was almost in tears, which really didn't surprise Jubilee. Her friend was like that sometimes – must have been that time of the month. "That's horrible, Jubes."

The girl shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Hayseed."

But she did, as Jubilee later discovered, when she looked up hours later from her manga to find a candle topped cupcake staring her in the face.

Note: This one actually got me thinking about a theory on when Jubes was born, cause from what I could gather, no one's ever made a date canon. So, looking through all my astrology stuff, I gathered she's a Gemini-Horse, which REALLY fits her. I'm still a little iffy on a day, so I just threw the best one out there. Maybe I'll make a post about it. *shrug* I also made it where Jubes was with the X-men for four years since I sort of see GenX (and X-force I guess) as the "high school" level of X-men. So she would probably be 16 when she transfered...

I'm over analyzing. Sorry. *lol*

Title: "Change of Uniform"

Author: Erin (roadtriphome)

Rating: PG

Prompt: Mask

"I'm not wearing that." Jubilee slid her sunglasses over her face and threatened to turn the rubber mask and her new uniform into a pile of goo.

Scott sighed, inwardly wishing Xavier hadn't asked him to check up on Emma's team, or that he hadn't left his former teammate for last. "Those won't protect you from anyone looking to know your identity."

A bright flash of light suddenly exploded in front of his face, blinding him. "Can you see me now?"

"NO!" Scott rubbed at his eyes carefully. "Dammit, Jubilee!" When he could finally see again, Jubilee was gone, along with her new things.


End file.
